parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bongo Antelope
This striking species is the largest and most colourful of all African antelope, immediately recognisable by its rich chestnut-red coat, conspicuously striped with 10 to 15 thin, white vertical lines on the torso and rump. Equally impressive are the bongo’s (Tragelaphus eurycerus) long, spiralling horns, which reach up to around a metre in length. Although the sexes are similar in appearance, males are larger than females and their coat darkens with age, eventually becoming brownish-black, and females tend to possess longer, thinner and more parallel horns than males. Both sexes possess a crest of hair that runs the length of the back and the legs are boldly patterned with chestnut, black, and white. Other notable features include large ears, a conspicuous white chevron between the eyes, two large white spots on each cheek and a whitish collar at the base of the neck. The eastern bongo is larger than its West African counterpart. Gallery BongoAllposters.jpg Bongo_LG.jpg Bongo1.jpg DB5D7D37-AE32-4F87-8FEA-22BEB3469980.jpeg Bongo.jpg Bongo-420741.png Bongo (Blue Fang).jpg JEL Bongo.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Go Diego Go Bongos.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) 04_64_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg Bongo WOZ.png B.A.T.T.Y..jpeg Star_meets_Bongo.png|Star Vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Bongo.png Evan Almighty Bongos.png Zootopia Bongo Antelope.png|Zootopia (2016) DA93B19D-85E1-432A-B049-4EEE58D8354C.jpeg Louisville Zoo Bongo.png Forth Worth Zoo Bongo.png Zoo Miami Bongo.png Cincinnati Zoo Bongo.png Milwaukee County Zoo Bongos.png Stanley Griff meets Bongo Antelope.png Denver Zoo Bongo.png Antilope Bongo.jpg Star meets Lowland Bongo.png Naples Zoo Bongo.png Bongo-antelope-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Bongo.png SML Bongo.png MM Bongo.png Gumby Bongo.png CMONH Bongo, Rhino and Hippo.png Planet Zoo Bongo.png Bongo, Eland, Gazelle, and Impala.png FMSADAK Bongo.png MMHM Bongo.png Rileys Adventures Mountain Bongo.jpg Rileys Adventures Lowland Bongo.jpg Wild Republic Bongo.png Jumanji TV Libraray Animals.png Books EEBE6F91-47AD-49FC-8F6F-9139B041B60A.jpeg 48A7CBF1-4511-49CD-B867-9D2DCFCC6158.jpeg 7B450628-CE58-4F66-BA3C-FF5D4FA7CB34.jpeg 01EB364F-CFAA-4AE0-A179-138E21529D1E.jpeg 7A1FF7CF-7D6D-44C5-B0D7-FB82E6F1C15F.jpeg 30D9FBCC-84AB-462E-A974-0C75F7E3FEED.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals